


Clipped

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wings, Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Breeding, I'm Sorry Lance, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Some Fluff, Weird Biology, and he orders Shiro to do things, because Lance is a test subject and Lotor sees him as an animal, because Lance is captured and all, bird!Lance, exotic pet collector!Lotor, handler!Shiro, made up anatomy, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: Lotor is a filthy rich collector of the exotic and endangered. Shiro is the researcher/specialist he hires as a handler for his latest acquisition, an avian creature that is as beautiful and he is deadly.Studying the avian is just a job, a way to find out more about this endangered species. So why does Shiro find himself becoming more and more drawn to him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this series was inspired by [this piece](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko/status/1066152138630447105) and also [ this one ](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko/status/1066491088377184256) done by the super talented [nsf-ko!](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko)
> 
> *not all chapters will be in chronological order*

* * *

 

“Throk is dead.”

Shiro looks up from the charts he was handed just minutes ago. Hasty notes have been scribbled into the margins and there are numerous blank spots and question marks throughout the documents. “What?”

Lotor slides a hand into his pocket, raising a brow at having to repeat himself. “Throk is dead. It turns out the thing's skin is acidic. Throk handled it for no more than a few minutes before he began convulsing. He died moments later.”

Swinging his gaze back to the charts Shiro swallows down the lump in his throat. It's not excitement, exactly. A man is dead because of this creature. But Shiro also knows that Throk was the kind of scientist to dive headlong into things without knowing the full extent of them, so it was only a matter of time before that came back on him.

Throk was also a cruel and angry man, so his death doesn't exactly inspire grief in Shiro.

Anticipation coils inside of Shiro. With Throk dead, that means...

“In light of recent events, I'd like you to take over as handler.”

Shiro looks up at Lotor, the man watching him with an unblinking stare. Working for Lotor and studying his menagerie of creatures has been more than educational, and to be able to study and work firsthand with this endangered avian species is like a dream come true. But Shiro also knows that there are downsides to the job as well.

“I don't work in the same way as Throk,” he says bluntly. “I'll require a small team to help, one of my own choosing. And time, I won't be rushed.”

Lotor nods. “As long as you find the answers to my questions and keep the thing in line, I don't see why your demands cannot be met. You will have your own lab and access to anything you might need.”

Hands tightening on the clipboard Shiro nods. “When can I see it?”

Lotor smiles. “Follow me.”

 

* * *

 

It's been three days since Shiro had carefully threaded the intricate collar through the avian's nervous system, securing maximum control over the creature and lowering the unpredictability of its movements. The shock feature has been wired in and reacts automatically to any sudden movements or spikes in aggression, and can also be triggered manually with a small device not unlike a remote.

The collar also monitors vitals and can administer sedatives or any other injections the creature might require. It is a work of art in its own creation, though the way it threads through delicate skin still makes Shiro a little uneasy.

It seems barbaric in this new age of technology.

Refocusing on the creature before him Shiro tries to study every inch that he can, looking for things he missed three days ago. Sharp eyes watch his every move, reminding Shiro of a hawk. Flicking his thumb over the remote Shiro administers a low dose of sedative, watching thin but tense shoulders slump almost immediately.

Stepping in close Shiro slides his fingers beneath the creature's jaw and tilts its head, a gloved thumb brushing over a flushed cheekbone. Lips part and a line of fluid slides down its chin.

The well-dressed man beside Shiro raises an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"A toxin secreted into the saliva. It acts as a poison," Shiro says with an air of awe. He's never studied this species in person before and now the collar gives him uninterrupted access to touch and prod gently without being bitten or slashed. The sharp points of the creature's fingers are splayed on the floor, motionless.

Sliding his thumb along a supple lower lip Shiro applies pressure and watches the creature's mouth open obediently. "I'm willing to bet the bite is fatal. And a low dose causes paralysis so it can consume the flesh while the victim is still living."

Liquid wells in the corners of the creature's eyes and as they spill down his cheeks Shiro wonders if those are poison, too.

"Interesting." Walking in a half circle around them Lotor surveys his most recent purchase with a keen eye, looking over every feather, scale and inch of skin.

Moving around the creature Shiro hums. "The wingspan is impressive." Crouching down Shiro slides a hand lightly over the soft plumes. He watches the creature shiver at the touch, eyes hazy but tracking his every move. "The pinions have gorgeous coloring."

Lotor taps a gloved finger against his lips in thought. "Are they capable of flight?"

"The wings?" Looking back down at the creature Shiro carefully unfolds one of the rustling wings, examining a few muscles and placement of feathers. The creature's back shows clearly enough that his wings work. "Yes, I believe it can fly."

Humming Lotor finishes his circle around them. Pulling a lighter from his pocket he lights a cigarette, smoke curling up in a thin wisp from his mouth. The creature wrinkles his nose at the scent and Lotor motions towards the tawny wings with a jerk of his chin. "Clip it."

Shiro looks up in bewilderment. "Excuse me?"

"Clip it, Shirogane. I paid a small fortune for it so I want to be sure it won't just fly away."

Something roils in Shiro's stomach. "Sir, I don't—"

Blowing out gray smoke Lotor tilts his head to the side, watching the creature shiver on the cold stone floor. It can't move much with the collar activated but it's eyes burn. "Either you clip it or I'll get Sendak to do it. The choice is yours."

“I’ll do it.”

A grin curls Lotor’s lips. “Excellent.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has [gorgeous art by Ko](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko/status/1067898258306011136) that goes along with it! Please give Ko lots of love!!

* * *

The lab is quiet except for the soft hum of machines and the ticking of the clock. Grabbing a small rack of vials Shiro slides it closer and then turns to the creature strapped to the table beside him.

“I’m going to draw a sample,” he informs the avian, those dark eyes watching him with suspicion. They flick around the room, no doubt locating the exit. Shiro sighs softly and moves in a little closer. “I won’t hurt you if you don’t hurt me, okay?”

The creature bares his teeth and hisses angrily, tugging at the cuffs around his wrists. His wings bristle uselessly, bound with padded straps that Shiro had designed to restrain but not harm.  
  
“Steady,” Shiro murmurs quietly. The muted rustle of feathers does nothing to break his concentration, gloved hand warm as he cups the creature’s cheek. “Open,” he instructs, and for a brief moment defiance flares in the creature’s eyes, his body tensing. Shaking his head Shiro slides a thumb over one high cheekbone. “Please.”

After a long moment the creature parts his lips, allowing Shiro to slip a finger between them and guide his mouth open wider. “That’s it. This will be as quick and painless as possible.” With a bit of guessing he locates a spot at the edge of the creature’s jaw, just below his ear. He jerks his head away from the touch but Shiro shushes him softly, petting the spot experimentally.

A low crooning sound fills the examining room, resonating from the avian creature’s chest.    
  
Brushing his gloved finger over it again Shiro watches as pointed incisors elongate at the stimulation, the thin venom coating them sliding to the tips. Shiro grabs an empty vial and slides it beneath one of the fangs, his thumb rubbing small circles over the swollen gland.   
  
The sickly hued venom drips into the vial, the creature’s eyes fluttering closed. His lashes are thick and dark against the pale green of his cheeks, clawed fingers curling uselessly against the metal table. Shiro keeps his touch gentle but firm, murmuring to the creature as the venom trickles into the vial. “You’re doing great,” he says, watching those dark eyes open to peer up at him. The look he gives Shiro is blank and unreadable.

When the vial is filled about halfway the avian creature begins to get restless, tugging at his cuffs and trying to jerk his head out of Shiro’s hold. Sensing the limit that’s been reached Shiro removes the vial and stoppers it, pulling his fingers from the creature’s mouth slowly.

He misses the narrowing of tepid eyes, the tiny feathers mixed with the creature’s hair at the back of his neck standing on end. Shiro just barely gets the vial into its holder before the creature lashes out.

Snapping his head forward the avian sinks his teeth into Shiro’s forearm, the venom pooling quickly and soaking into the sleeve of Shiro’s white jacket. A series of guttural clicks rumble around the creature’s mouthful, jaw locked tight.

Shiro stands still, wide-eyed and watching as the creature shakes his head in small motions, trying to dig his teeth in deeper. The growling clicks change in pitch and tone, Shiro filing the information away for later as he slowly lifts his other hand. The creature flinches at the sight of it, eyes flicking wildly to where the shock remote lays on the table within reach.

“It’s okay,” Shiro murmurs, gaze locking with the frightened avian’s. “I’m not going to hurt you. I know you’re scared.” Very slowly Shiro moves his hand in closer, fingers brushing along a warm cheek. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

He skirts around the venom gland, knowing it as a weakness but unwilling to take advantage of that knowledge, instead rubbing broad strokes and circles against the creature’s neck and jaw. It doesn’t take long for him to whimper, tears of frustration building in the corners of his eyes.

After what seems like ages the avian relaxes his jaw and drops Shiro’s arm. The white of his lab coat is shredded and dripping acidic venom, the gashes showing off the carbon alloy arm beneath the fabric.

Slowly and carefully Shiro steps back to shrug out of his jacket. The creature is eyeing his prosthetic, nose twitching. “I know it’s not pretty,” he says, hanging the ruined coat over the back of his chair. He watches the avian’s eyes flick from his arm to his face, curious but calculating. Shiro holds it up slowly. “I’m not going to hurt you, okay? I just want to bring you back to your cage. We’re all done here.”

Reaching forward Shiro slides his finger over one of the buttons on the collar’s remote, injecting a mild sedative into the creature’s bloodstream and making him slump immediately. He pushes a button on the table and the cord connecting the creature to the table goes slack, the cuffs opening.

Being careful of the feathery wings Shiro scoops the creature up into his arms, ignoring the small crate and cart the avian was brought in with and carrying him down the hall. The cell door opens after scanning Shiro’s eye, allowing him access into the padded cage the creature is forced to call home.

Gently Shiro sets him on the bed, reaching around to unbuckle the straps binding his wings. “Rest now,” he murmurs, those dark eyes watching him through heavy lids. “Lotor is coming tomorrow for a report.”

Despite the sedative the creature tenses at the name, hair and feathers alike bristling. Shiro shushes him, allowing himself to slide his fingers through soft hair for a few seconds, brushing it back. There are thin feathers just behind the avian’s ears, too, silky and a shade darker than the creature’s hair.

A peculiar clicking sound has Shiro pulling back as he remembers himself. “Sleep well,” he murmurs, covering the creature’s lower half with a thin sheet and slipping out of the room.

As the automatic door seals shut Shiro rubs the bridge of his nose, heading back to the lab to write his report. After a while he glances at the cameras and watches the avian sleep for a few moments, the vitals beeping steadily in the quiet room.

For a reason even he can’t quite understand Shiro chooses not to document the creature’s attack, but instead records his theory on how the different clicking sounds could correlate to some kind of language.

When he leaves for the night Shiro dumps his lab coat into the trash bin and tells himself he doesn’t have a soft spot for Lotor’s prized avian.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a little from Lance's point of view in this chapter. I'm not sure I like how it turned out but at least I gave it a try!  
> So the italicized part is Lance! 
> 
> You can find Ko's gorgeous artwork for this chapter [right here!](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko/status/1082030227407155212?s=21)
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💙

* * *

The avian growls low in his throat, tugging at the metal cuffs that secure his wrists to the table. His knees are tucked under him and also wrapped in cuffs, immobile. The large, feathery wings sprouting from his back are bound behind him, a cable connecting his collar to the wall behind him pulled tight so his head stays in an upward position.

Lotor hums as he selects the next piece from the box beside them. The silky fabric is white and hangs from a braided chain of gold woven with a ribbon in the color of deep plum, the same color as Lotor's tie.

Eyeing it warily the avian tugs at his cuffs when Lotor reaches his gloved hands around him. “Be still,” he commands, securing the clasp at the base of the creature's spine. Leaning back a bit Lotor arranges the fabric at the front of and back, covering the curve of the avian's ass and his genitals from view. “There,” he says, leaning back and cocking his head to the side as he admires his handiwork. “You look less like an animal, I suppose.”

A snarl rips from the avian's mouth and he bristles, hair standing on end. Tugging on his bindings only causes bruising, the cord on his collar preventing him from snapping at the man before him. Ignoring the act of aggression Lotor picks a double loop of tiny gemstones chained together and drapes them around the avian's neck, the larger reaching mid-chest.

The amber and peridot gems glitter in the harsh light, complementing the avian's skin tone and the scales scattered across his body. He growls and the lavish necklaces bounce against his chest with the vibrations.

Reaching up Lotor grabs the avian's chin between two fingers and tugs it forward, a choking sound coming from the creature as the collar pulls even tighter. “You _will_ behave,” he commands, eyes boring into the ones that stare up at him.

Dark eyes narrow as Lotor leans back. With a growl the avian bares his teeth and lets the venom pooling in his mouth spill from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. It lands on the jeweled adornments Lotor had added and the avian uses the brief distraction to spit at Lotor, venom landing on his shirt and tie with a splatter. The fabric begins to disintegrate under the acidic venom, burning a hole through the expensive clothing immediately.

Stepping back Lotor's head jerks up and with a sneer his hand flies out, slapping the avian across the face. The sound echoes in the quiet room and the creature's head snaps to the side with the impact of it.

Reaching out Lotor tangles his fingers in the avian's hair and yanks his head back around, leaning in close. “You insolent animal,” he hisses, a low sound coming from the avian as his hair is tugged harshly. Letting go with a sudden push Lotor grabs something from the box. He shoves the ball gag into the stunned avian's mouth, fastening the strap behind his head without trying to be gentle. “If you want to act like an animal, you will be treated as one.”

Stepping back Lotor looks at the mark forming on the avian's face. “Look what you've made me do,” he murmurs, then looks down at his own ruined shirt and tie with a frown.

The door to the lab opens and Dr. Shirogane steps into the room, pausing when he sees the two of them. “Sir? Is everything alright?”

“Just fine,” Lotor says, straightening his shirt. “There's been a change of plans, Shirogane.”

Walking toward them Shiro's eyes catch on the hole in Lotor's shirt. He looks to the avian and sees his head bowed, fingers clenched into tight fists and shoulders shaking. “Sir?”

“Forget the cage. I want him cuffed to the table, both wrists and ankles.” Lotor strides past the confused man, pausing at the door. “I want him on a short leash, Doctor. That's an order.”

The door slides open and closed with a soft _woosh_ of air. “What was that all about?” Shiro mumbles to himself as he walks around the room toward the storage cupboard containing an array of different restraints. When he glances up at the avian's head is still bowed but from this angle Shiro sees why.

There's a stark red hand print across the side of his face and Shiro's stomach drops at the sight of it.

 

* * *

 

The hall is packed with people, mostly rich entrepreneurs and businessmen that make more money in a week than Shiro makes in an entire year. They talk in small groups and sip champagne and expensive brandy, no doubt talking about things like summer homes and yachts.

Shiro stands against a wall, a glass of ice water in his hand. No one seems to notice him and that's just fine. He doesn't want to associate with these people anyway, not after seeing the way they look upon the trapped creatures in each of the four corners of the room.

Their gazes are hungry and envious, not interested or even sympathetic.

Out of the four creatures in the room, Lotor's avian has gathered the most attention. The exotic creature is new and exciting and Lotor is glowing smugly at the praise and questions he's been receiving all night, sipping from his glass while the avian is put on display for a room full of strangers.

Turning his attention to the pedestal a few feet away Shiro sees the tension strung tight in the avian's shoulders. _'Lance's_ shoulders,' Shiro reminds himself, using the name he had given the avian just a few days before.

Lance has thick copper cuffs around his wrists and ankles, the chains connecting them to the stone only a few links long. Shiro had argued briefly with Lotor against binding Lance's wings and had surprisingly won, the feathery appendages drooped low but free.

From his spot against the wall Shiro can see the dark bruises already forming on Lance's wrists and ankles. When a guest wanders too close Lance snaps at them, the growl reverberating from behind a muzzle.

Early into the evening there had been an incident with a guest trying to force-feed the avian and Shiro had been forced to muzzle him. Lance's eyes had been so sharp they cut through Shiro as he adjusted the straps on the metal restraint, careful of the forming bruise across his cheek.

Hours into the party and Shiro wishes he could take the avian back to the lab. Lance's strength against the cuffs is waning, though in bursts of sudden energy he still tugs at the restrictions.

After a while the crowd around Lance thins as a commotion happens over at the tank on the opposite corner.

Scanning the crowd Shiro sees Lotor across the room, deep into a conversation with a hulking man with too much facial hair. Shiro watches them as he approaches the avian slowly and when Lotor follows the man out onto the balcony Shiro heads to Lance's side.

He reaches forward and Lance automatically jerks away from him. Angry eyes pin Shiro in place, Lance sweeping his wings upward to appear larger and more intimidating. “Shh, it's just me,” he murmurs, although Lance hisses at him like he would anyone else.

Slowly Shiro places a gloved hand lightly on Lance's shoulder and trails it down. The avian bristles at the touch, though his wings droop to rest against the cold stone he's half laid across.

Every muscle in Lance's body is tense and Shiro uses his flesh and blood hand to massage what he can of the sore wrists, sliding his fingers beneath the cuffs and rubbing small circles into the bruising skin. He moves to do the ankles next, Lance shifting uncomfortably. When Shiro sees an odd patch of coloration on Lance's thigh he frowns, releasing his calf and leaning in a bit closer for a better look.

“Oh no,” Shiro breathes, seeing the bumpy rash that's spread across Lance's thighs and between his legs. The normally smooth skin and scales are red and inflamed, no doubt from the unfamiliar fabric Lance isn't used to combined with the poisonous layer of his skin.

Shifting to block any prying view Shiro moves the fabric of the glorified loincloth aside and sees the rash has spread between the avian's thighs and across his backside. Lance squirms uncomfortably and lets out a soft wounded sound, claws scratching against the stone.

His eyes are fixed on Shiro, a myriad of emotions flicking within their depths. Shiro's resolve hardens and he pulls the binding wing straps from his pocket, quickly harnessing the avian with minimal resistance. Lance croons and clicks unhappily but Shiro murmurs to him quietly, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the syringe stored there.

Lance flails and screeches at the sight of it but Shiro is quick and practiced, sliding the needle into the avian's neck and administering the sedative. It only take a few moments for Lance to slump with a weak chuff.

“I'm going to get you back to the lab,” Shiro says while Lance's eye are still open, heavy but fixed on the researcher unlocking his cuffs. Ignoring the murmuring crowd around him Shiro lifts Lance into his arms, carrying him toward one of the back exits.

He stops a server on his way and tells them to fetch Lotor. They disappear into the crowd and Shiro locates the room they had gotten ready in, slowly lowering Lance down into the crate he was brought in.

He's struggling to keep his eye open and Shiro reaches into the crate to rub at the soft gland behind his ear, a sound akin to a purr drifting up from the prone avian. By the time Lotor arrives Shiro has the crate sealed and ready for transport home.

“What is this?” Lotor demands, still holding a flute of champagne.

“He's developed some kind of rash. It's spreading across his body. I need to get him back to the lab so we can figure out what kind of reaction he's having and what caused it.” For a moment Shiro thinks the look that flashes across Lotor's face is concern. But when the man takes a sip from his glass and his face smooths out Shiro thinks he imagined it.

The pause that follows as Lotor contemplates this has Shiro on edge. “Fine,” Lotor says after a long moment, waving a hand. “I expect a full report in the morning.”

“Of course,” Shiro says with a nod. Lotor leaves the room and Shiro lets out a breath, shaking his head and pushing the cart down the hallway and toward the loading docks.  


* * *

 

_The avian flinches when he's lifted out of the crate. The air is cold, it's always so cold in the box he's kept in._

_The touch on his skin is unwelcome and Lance hisses, trying to flinch away but his body is too heavy. He ends up jerking to the side and the White human shushes him with soft sounds._

_The avian hates it here, he hates all these humans who poke and prod him. They take from his body and watch him like hawks eyeing up their prey. He especially hates the Gold one, who has a mouth like a snake ready to steal eggs and swallow them whole. The avian hates him the most._

_A warm hand cups his cheek and the avian jerks, eyes drawn to the human. He's saying something, his voice steady and quiet. His movements are slow and careful, as if that makes them easier to accept._

_It doesn't._

_The avian still burns with shame and humiliation from being put on display. He bares his teeth and venom pools in his mouth but he swallows it down. The price of disobedience is a high one.  
_

_White is still speaking to him as he fastens the cuffs around his forearms. A moan of frustration builds in the avian's chest and he tries to escape, to flee from humans and curl up, wings as a shield. He wants to go home, to fly above treetops and curl up in a nest of branches high overhead._

_More soft whispering as the cuffs click into place and the avian hangs his head, angry wetness burning in his eyes. It distracts him from the itching pain spread across his lower half._

_'Lance,' the human is saying. Over the past few days the avian has heard that word again and again and he now knows that White has given him a name. Lance, a human name for an inhuman creature._

_White gently presses his fingers against the spot behind the avian's ear and he can't help but croon softly, leaning into the touch on instinct. He shouldn't, he should snap at his human captor, but he doesn't._

_He remembers White speaking with the Gold snake and hiding him in the box. Somehow, the avian knows that White is the reason he was brought back to the cold box, away from a thousand hungry predators and their evil eyes._

_He's angry, so angry at these humans who have taken him from his home and keep him here. He's angry at himself for not fighting back harder, for failing to find an escape._

_But right now White's touch is warm and soft and although he doesn't want to admit it, the avian craves something safe in this strange and frightening world he's in now. He doesn't trust this human, he can't, but he can accept a small lull in the pain for as long as he's able._  


* * *

 

Shiro watches dark eyes flutter, the avian's mouth falling open as his teeth sharpen and grow. Venom pools there but is swallowed away.

“Lance,” Shiro says again, pulling his hand away. “I'm going to get this stuff off of you, okay?” The creature sways for a moment and Shiro uses the opportunity of the sedative’s effects to reach around and remove the loincloth.

He drops it to the floor and keeps an eye on the avian, those dark, heavy eyes watching him as he goes to lift the necklaces up and off. Without the obstruction Shiro can see the rash that's spread over warm skin, the dark red color of it looking more painful than before.

Using a swab he collects a sample and tucks it away into a test tube that he slides into a machine for resting.

Stepping aside Shiro goes to one of the nearby cabinets. Digging around he finds the jar he was looking for and brings it back to the table. Biting his lip Shiro looks from the avian to the stirruped chair a few feet away.

Instead Shiro decides to use the table. He binds Lance’s legs so they're spread, then grabs the jar to unscrew the lid. “I need to spread this on your rash,” he says softly, trying to convey his intentions as he dips two fingers into the white cream. The avian struggles weakly against the cuffs and Shiro sighs. “I promise I'll be quick.”

As brief and effect as he can be, Shiro spreads the anti-inflammatory cream onto the rash, sliding a gloved hand between Lance's thighs and up over his crotch with a clinical touch. Reaching around more cream is applied to the avian's backside, Shiro jumping at the sharp yelp he gets when his fingers dip between reddened cheeks. Lance hisses low and warning.

Shiro quickly finishes up and caps the jar, then grabs a tube of blue gel. With careful fingers he spreads the paste onto the bruises circling Lance's wrists and ankles. The avian grumbles but keeps still, limbs heavy and wings twitching within their confines.

“I'm sorry,” Shiro murmurs, finishing up with a swipe of cooling paste over Lance's cheek. The avian scrunches up his nose cutely and tilts his head away, the sight tugging at something in Shiro's chest. “There,” he says with a smile. “All done.”

Reaching around Shiro undoes the straps around Lance's wings. He tucks them away and watches the wings slowly stretch and flex, Lance shaking them out to try and realign the feathers.

His head lifts to Shiro and he watches him warily.

“I think that's enough excitement for tonight,” Shiro says softly, smiling at the avian. Lance clicks a few times but doesn't fight when Shiro unlocks the cuffs.

He nearly slumps over. Shiro's hands steady him and Lance growls without heat, eyes growing heavier with each passing moment.

“Lance,” Shiro murmurs and when the avian's eyes open again Shiro mimes picking him up. Lance doesn't fight it, too drugged and weak to do more than push sleepily against Shiro’s chest.

Settling the avian into the nest of blankets and branches Shiro steps back, watching the fluffy wings settle around Lance like a blanket. Despite his sleepy state Lance is still very much awake with Shiro close and he growls softly until Shiro leaves the habitat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is alternatively titled 'big smile Shiro' because we decided Lance would draw Shiro like he sees him, always smiling to try and make Lance feel comfortable 💖
> 
> UPDATE!! [spaceboy-loverboy-lance](https://spaceboy-loverboy-lance.tumblr.com) has made some super cute fanart of Lance's drawing of big smile Shiro [right here!!](https://spaceboy-loverboy-lance.tumblr.com/post/182724141164/kuroshiroganee-from-their-fanfic-called) thank you!! 💖💖

 

Shiro sketches the avian on his lunch break, leaning against the cool glass with a peanut butter sandwich balanced on one knee and his sketchbook on the other. He glances up every now and then to make certain of the smaller details; a patch of scales or a cluster of tiny feathers, a scar that curves across a corded thigh.

He's got pages of sketches, the avian consuming his thoughts more than he'd like to admit. He's just so full of unknowns that Shiro wants to learn everything, even if it's from a mannerism or glimpse.

He's coloring in the clawed tips of long fingers when he glances up to find Lance a foot away, the two of them separated by the glass. It's the first time Lance has approached anyone of them on his own and he watches Shiro warily, flicking his eyes from Shiro’s to the sketchbook and back.

Turning the page around Shiro holds it up to the glass. “What do you think?” He asks with a smile.

The creature tilts his head to the side and stares at the sketches, letting out a few chirps and clicks.

“I think so, too,” Shiro says with a chuckle, taking a bite of his sandwich and watching Lance study one of the drawings.

Looking down he pulls a hand up and uncurls his clawed fingers, trying to mimic the pose in the drawing. The sandwich hangs between Shiro’s teeth as he watches.

The avian flicks his eyes to Shiro and shifts his hand. Slowly he presses his palm against the glass, the sharp tips of his fingers clinking against the surface.

His eyes peer at Shiro, gaze unwavering. His wings ruffle and resettle behind him in what could be a nervous gesture, although Shiro is too preoccupied with setting his sandwich down and lifting his own hand to think much on it.

With careful motions Shiro lifts his left hand and presses it against the glass wall, a mirror of Lance's. His hand is bigger but the darkened, pointed claws of the avian are longer and go past the tips of Shiro's fingers.

The avian watches him like a hawk, even leaning forward until his face is an inch from the glass as he inspects Shiro's hand. His lips part in a soft o, Shiro smiling at the curious look.

The door opens behind Shiro and the avian wheels back in a flurry of feathers and spindly limbs, hisses falling from his mouth. Shiro frowns, turning to see one of his assistants standing a few feet away.

“Lotor would like to see you,” she says quietly, clenching her clipboard a bit tighter. The worry in her expression dissolves Shiro's excitement almost instantly.

Nodding in understanding Shiro closes up the sketchbook and gets to his feet, dumping his half eaten sandwich in the trash as he heads toward the main lab.

 

* * *

 

Shiro watches Keith carry their English flashcards into the habitat but has to look away when Ingrid approaches him with the latest results of the brain scans. He goes over them with her, listening to the report though his eyes keep flicking toward the habitat. Lance is sitting on one of the lower branches of the artificial tree, all flashcards but the one Keith holds in his hand scattered around the floor at his feet.

Keith is pointing to the card and then to Lance and Shiro can practically hear the clicking sounds of of the avian language as he grumbles at whatever Keith is trying to teach him.

With a fond smile Shiro tunes back into his assistant and asks about a few of the image scans.

When they finish up Shiro sits back at the desk in time to watch Keith re-enter the habitat with what looks like a pencil and a pad of paper. He sets them on the floor and points to them, Lance turning his nose up and ruffling his feathers as he looks away.

Keith exits with a scowl, shrugging out of his lab coat and stripping the protective undersuit down to bunch at his waist. His t-shirt is damp with sweat. “I give up for the day. He's in a mood.” Stalking across the room Keith pushes the door to the locker room open and heads for the showers.

Leaning back in his chair Shiro turns to see Lance on the ground beside the items Keith had left him. Tilting the chair forward in interest Shiro watches, Lance's head snapping up when it squeaks.

He stares at Shiro, clicking rapidly and ruffling his wings with a huff before he hastily grabs the pencil and paper and retreats to the corner under the tree, mostly out of sight.

Shaking his head fondly Shiro looks down at the folders on his desk, grabbing his reading glasses and sliding them on before he starts to go over the latest venom results.

 

* * *

 

Shiro is the first to arrive the next morning and he pauses while passing the habitat. There are pieces of paper scattered everywhere, some blank and others with a few lines scribbled onto them. Some of the marks are dark like a bold stroke while others light, leading right off the paper. Most are jagged and a few of them curve in unfamiliar shapes.

“You were busy last night,” Shiro muses to himself with a smile. “Keith will be happy to know you actually used the pencil and paper he left you.” The lump of feathers and limbs on the bed doesn't stir and Shiro heads into the locker room to get changed into his undersuit. He prepares Lance's breakfast and pockets the syringes needed to draw the daily blood work before entering the habitat.

There are even more papers strewn across the bedding and Shiro even spots the piece of stiff cardboard at the end of the paper pad sticking out from beneath the pillow. He sets the plate of freshly butchered fish on the bed and hears Lance grumble, wings parting to show Shiro a tousled head of hair and sleepy eyes that blink open.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Shiro says, quickly drawing the blood before Lance can wake up properly. It hadn't taken them long to realize that the avian is slightly more amiable in the mornings before he's had a chance to properly wake up.

Lance hisses without intent when the needle slides into his skin, another yawn overtaking him. He blinks a few more times and then his eyes watch Shiro's every move, fingers curling in and then relaxing in a rhythm.

“Almost done,” Shiro says and then pulls the needle free. “There. Now you can eat.” He nudges the plate and Lance tilts his head to the side, making a soft clicking sound before he turns his attention to breakfast. Lance digs his claws into the fish's belly and raises the whole piece to his mouth, the sounds of his feeding more animalistic than anything.

Shiro makes to leave the habitat but stops when something at the edge of the bed catches his attention. With Lance still happily devouring his fish Shiro reaches for the piece of paper sticking out from under the pillow.

On the slightly torn and wrinkled piece of paper is a crude drawing of a square face, two angled marks below it designating shoulders. The eyes are two black dots and the simply drawn nose has a familiar slash through it, that combined with the attempted hairstyle showing that it's unmistakably a drawing of Shiro himself.

The best part about it is the wide curve of the figure's smile and Shiro can't help but mirror it.

Flicking his eyes to Lance Shiro watches him eat for a few more seconds before heading out of the habitat, the drawing held securely in his hand.

He pins it to the wall beside his computer monitor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS NON-CON & SEXUAL CONTENT!!!**
> 
> Please be aware that dark things happen to Lance in this AU. And as a reminder: Lotor sees Lance as nothing more than an animal and also his property, so he thinks he can do anything he wants.. 
> 
> But!! We'll return to some lighter chapters after this! Thank you for reading and enjoying this story! Your comments are always so nice 💙💙💙 but after this chapter I'm sure everyone will hate me askdlkfd

* * *

 

“Do you understand?” Shiro asks quietly, watching Lance’s brow furrow. The language barrier once again makes Shiro's job harder and with something like this he can't find it in himself to continue. Stepping back he glances toward the glass wall, a sharp gaze fixed on him.

A minute later Lotor steps into the examining room, the remote for the creature's collar in his hand. “What's the problem?”

“He doesn't understand,” Shiro explains, the avian's lips pulling up in a snarl at the sight of Lotor.

Lotor is unimpressed with the delay, his finger sliding over the buttons of the remote lightly. “It's an animal, Shirogane. You hardly need consent. Just get it off and get the sample to the lab.” Handing over the remote Lotor stares Shiro down. “If you can't get the job done, I know a few people who can. Sendak’s quite eager to work with the avian.” The threat hangs in the air as Lotor leaves the room, Shiro looking down at the device resting across his palm.

Lifting his head he looks at Lance who tilts his head to the side in silent question. A soft sigh slips past Shiro's lips and he pockets the remote, turning away to gesture for his assistant.

“We need to bind his hands and legs. His wings might pose a problem, so let's figure out a way to keep them immobile. If we use the sedative, it'll just make things more difficult.”

The lab bursts into a flurry of activity, Shiro casting a worried glance at the avian before he heads toward his desk to make preparations.

 

* * *

 

Shiro places a gloved hand on Lance’s back and the avian jumps at the sudden touch. A slew of hisses spill from his mouth, hands yanking at the cuffs that encircle his wrists.

“Shhh,” Shiro soothes, trying to calm the startled creature. Lance is on his hands and knees atop a padded table, cuffs around his wrists and ankles. His thighs are cradled in metal braces that keep them apart and him in place. His wings have been swept back and bound by a set of wires on either side of the room, cutting off all range of movement.

Dark eyes watch Shiro’s every move, the avian twisting the best he can in his bindings to keep his eyes fixed on Shiro and what he's doing. “I'm sorry,” Shiro murmurs, a gloved hand settling on a scaled hip. Flicking his eyes to Keith Shiro waits for the nod of confirmation before he begins sliding his hand under and along Lance’s lower belly.

The avian jerks at the touch. Keeping an eye on him Shiro brushes his fingers just below the creature's navel, following the trail of hair and soft, downy feathers that leads to the groin. He traces the soft shape of it and the avian hisses, growling around his gag.

“Vitals steady,” the assistant across the room says quietly. “Heart rate climbing but that's to be expected.”

Shiro slides his warmed hand over the avian's genitals, applying pressure with his palm to stimulate the organ to hardness. Strong thighs tremble as they try to clench shut but the braces keep them spread wide, Shiro sliding his free hand along the inside of Lance’s thigh, warm skin dotted with stray scales.

Beneath Shiro's touch the avian stirs, beginning to harden at the tender ministrations. Lance snaps his head from side to side, eyes burning with a mix of humiliation, anger and desire as they bore holes into Shiro.

Forming a loose fist Shiro strokes over the growing erection, peeling back the foreskin and ducking his head to watch the wet tip glisten in the shadow of his body. It begins filling out quickly in Shiro's hand, a thin layer of moisture breaking out across Lance’s skin as liquid dribbles from the head of his sex. Shiro rocks his hand in a steady rhythm.

A swab slides across the tip beneath Shiro’s hand and the avian moans, hips jerking up.

“Sample of pre-fluid collected,” Keith’s voice mumbles and Lance’s growl tapers into a high keening sound when Shiro’s thumb slides over the leaking slit. Lance’s eyes fix on the dark haired assistant and he tries to bare his teeth, venom dripping around the gag and beginning to disintegrate it. “Uh, Shiro,” Keith says, nodding toward the gag.

Using only a few seconds to decide on his next move Shiro slows his rocking hand. “Lance,” he murmurs to get the avian’s attention back on him. He unhooks the gag and it falls to the table, Lance snapping his teeth to try and catch Shiro's fingers.

Sliding two of the digits into Lance's mouth Shiro watches him bite down, although the metal offers no give like flesh and bone would. Lance growls in frustration but Shiro hums quietly, sliding his fingers along the sensitive gland at the back of Lance’s tongue. He rubs small circles and forces a cooing sound from Lance’s chest.

Shiro can feel the flesh in his hand pulse at the new stimulation and Lance whines, hips rocking into Shiro's grip. Sliding his fingers free of the avian’s mouth Shiro moves his hand over Lance’s shoulder, fingers slipping beneath feathers to feel around the place where wings meet soft skin.

“Haaa,” Lance pants, garbled sounds falling from his lips when Shiro pushes against the tender flesh. He rubs along the heat of Lance’s body and the downy soft feathers there, knuckles pressing a bit harder to knead at the muscle underneath.

An assistant calls out vitals and Lance’s head snaps up, Shiro shifting to block his view. “Just look at me,” he murmurs softly, unable to look away from Lance’s unblinking stare. “That's it.” Lance’s dark eyes are wide, cheeks flushed and venom sliding down his chin like drool.

Stroking his hand in long motions Shiro rubs at the base of Lance’s wings, feeling his feathers twitch and a shiver slide down his spine. Shiro twists his wrist and Lance croons low, hips dipping to chase the warm vice of Shiro's hand.

“C’mon Lance,” Shiro whispers, flicking his thumb over the head of the avian’s length. “Almost done.” He presses gently against the slit and Lance chokes out a hiss, body trembling as he instinctually ruts as much as his bindings will allow.

When Shiro moves his hand from the wing to the gland beneath Lance’s ear the avian screeches, body convulsing as he spills over Shiro’s fingers and into the dish beneath him.

It's unnecessary but Shiro stokes him through his release, his touch gentle when Lance becomes overstimulated. The avian slumps into the mechanisms keeping him aloft, Shiro pulling back and looking at the spend on his glove. It has a pearlescent sheen to it.

He flicks his eyes to Lance and finds sharp eyes watching him, Lance silent except for his heavy panting. The assistants stir to life to collect the samples and draw blood as Shiro peels his gloves off, disposing of them and grabbing a new pair.

“Alright, let's get the last sample of the day and be done,” Shiro says sharply, turning to his right. “Keith, you extract it. The sooner the better.” He pauses, sharing a look with Keith. “Be brief.”

The younger man nods and goes to prep, Shiro looking down at Lance. “We're almost done,” he murmurs, reaching behind Lance's ear to rub the swollen gland gently. “Hang in there.”

He tries not to watch Keith move behind the avian, but Lance's body jerks tense and he growls low in his throat when penetrated with the testing swab. He tries to bite at Shiro’s prosthetic, teeth tearing through the white coat. Shiro murmurs softly, stroking his fingers in an attempt to be reassuring.

“Done.” Keith holds up the tube. The assistants begin cleaning up and Shiro steps back.

“I’ll take him back to the habitat. You take the samples to the lab and begin testing.” When Keith hesitates Shiro waves off his concern. “I’ll only be a few minutes.”

When the team has cleared out Shiro lets out a low sigh. Lance is still watching him, eyes hard and body tensed. It’s more than obvious the fragile trust that he’s been building with the avian has been shattered.

Swiftly and silently Shiro removes the braces from Lance’s legs and unhooks the cuffs from his ankles, keeping his hands bound but freeing the network of wires from his wings. Shiro ducks when one tries to crash down on his head. “Lance,” he says sharply, the remote for the collar warm in his pocket. He ignores it. “I’m going to take you back,” he says, pointing across the room to the habitat. He tugs the chain connected to the cuffs around Lance’s hands.

Lance tugs back, spitting growls and hisses at Shiro. Venom gathers in his mouth and spills down his chin, though he doesn’t try to spit it.

“Please,” Shiro says, pointing again to the habitat. “I promise I’ll leave you alone. The samples taken will give you a few days of freedom.” The word weighs heavy in his throat. “Come on.”

Surprisingly Lance slides off the table and to his feet. He’s still growling and hissing, eyes never leaving Shiro as they walk across the cold floor. Shiro removes the cuffs once Lance is back in his habitat, the avian making a hasty retreat in a flurry of feathers. Lingering a few moments more, enough to watch Lance tuck himself so tightly into the corner that he almost goes unseen, Shiro then turns out the lights and heads for the main labs.  


* * *

 

That night Shiro lays awake in bed for hours, guilt still gnawing at his conscious and his heart. He _knows_ Lance is more than the mindless animal Lotor treats him as, yet to go against Lotor would not only cause trouble for Shiro, but also for Lance as well.

Sleep eludes Shiro until he finally passes out from exhaustion, his dreams filled with glossy feathers and big dark eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor leaves town for a few weeks and Shiro decides to give Lance some time, although Lance isn't too keen on being left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind comments on the last chapter! 💙 Lance and Shiro both have it hard in this AU, but they are strong!! It's definitely not going to be an easy road from here on out 👀 and there are more awful things to come, but for now have some cuteness!
> 
> Shiro gives Lance a bath, but there's nothing sexual or graphic!

* * *

 

“A bath?”

Lotor stares through the glass of the habitat with a frown. “Yes. It looks filthy.” 

Shiro glances into the enclosure. Lance stares at Lotor, venom dripping down his chin as he snarls. His feathers have bristled in agitation and he’s tucked himself up in the high canopy of the makeshift hammock, out of reach. 

He's got smudges on his cheeks and arms, some dirt and others traces of venom and his own blood. Shiro's been the only one in the habitat since yesterday when they collected the sample Lotor insisted on, and only to draw blood work twice a day.

True to his word, Shiro's been buying Lance time without being poked and prodded too much. Time to recover. 

“See to it, Doctor Shirogane,” Lotor says, looking down at his watch. “I have a flight to catch. I'll be gone for three weeks.” He looks at Shiro, gaze unwavering. “Keep me informed.”

With a nod Shiro gets up to walk Lotor to the door. “Of course, Sir.” As soon as the doors whoosh shut Shiro sighs, turning to look at his team. “I think we could all use a break.” A few of the assistants smile and give hearty nods, but some look nervous. They've put in double the hours these past few weeks and Shiro holds up a hand. “Let's all take a week off. I'll be emailing everyone a schedule of what tests and labs we can run starting next week, but we should rest up. Lotor’s bound to be in a mood when he gets back, so we'll be ready for it.”

Keith sits up a bit straighter. “But what about Lance?” 

Shiro glances at the habitat, although Lance has hidden himself up in the hammock within his feathers. “I'll take care of him,” he says, looking back to his team. “You all take care of yourselves.”

After the announcement everyone is in a better mood, excited murmurs drifting through the room for the rest of the afternoon. They bid Shiro goodbye in the evening and he waves them off, Keith lingering by the door. 

“You don't have to do this alone,” he reminds Shiro. “If you need help, just tell me.”

“Thanks, Keith.” Shiro smiles, taking off his glasses and setting them aside. “But enjoy your time off. I'll be okay here.”

“You'll run yourself into the ground if you're not careful.” Keith shifts his bag. “I mean it, if you need help, just ask.” 

Nodding Shiro gives Keith a real smile. “I will. Thanks, Keith.”

Keith nods curtly and makes his way out, leaving Shiro alone with Lance. Turning his chair around Shiro looks at the outline of his report and sighs. 

He's got a lot of work to do. 

 

* * *

Rubbing at his eyes Shiro looks at the clock. “Oh,” he mumbles, pushing the chair back and getting to his feet. He's late getting Lance his meal. 

Said avian has come down from his hideaway, his feathers fanned out across the floor he sits on. He watches Shiro like a hawk, stilling when he enters the habitat with the tray of fresh fish stuffed with extra vitamins. 

When Lance bristles at his approach Shiro feels that tightening of guilt in his chest. He stops a few steps away from the avian and puts the tray down, lifting his hands in a non-threatening gesture and walking back.

Shiro’s almost to the door when Lance croons quietly. His wings lift and resettle against his back, eyes watching Shiro. He tilts his head to the side. 

“What’s the matter?” Shiro points to the tray. “Eat.” 

Lance looks down at the crook of his arm, then up at Shiro. 

Shaking his head Shiro drops his hands to his sides. “No blood work tonight.” He lifts a hand and holds up one finger. “Just once a day for a while." Lifting his hand up Lance mimics the gesture and Shiro nods. Lance glances at the tray and Shiro smiles, sliding his hands into his coat pockets. “Go on and eat, Lance.” 

Slipping out of the habitat Shiro sits back at his desk and watches Lance pick at the food. He ignores the vegetables completely and goes for the fish, flecks of silver flesh and scales sticking to his cheeks. 

Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth Shiro glances toward one of the adjoining rooms. It’d be risky to give Lance a bath by himself, but there’s less of a chance of Lance acting out or feeling uncomfortable if it’s only Shiro there with him. After a few more seconds Shiro gets up and heads into the other room, flicking on the light and glancing around. 

A large tub sits by the wall to the left, supplies and towels stacked on the counters. Walking over Shiro turns on the water and watches the steam rise as the tub begins to fill. There’s an examining table a few feet away and Shiro grabs a large towel to spread over the cold metal, trying to make it more comfortable. Next he collects a few bottles from the lab next door and sets them on the counter by the tub. 

Adjusting the temperature a bit he turns the water off when the large basin is halfway full, then grabs a syringe and small bottle of sedative from the lab. He pauses at his desk and picks out one of Keith’s picture flashcards. 

Lance looks up when Shiro opens the habitat door. The vegetables still sit on the tray, though there’s a carrot or two missing. 

“I want to give you a bath,” Shiro says evenly, holding out the card as he approaches Lance slowly. Careful fingers take the laminated page and Lance’s nose scrunches up, his wings twitching and spreading out in flexes of muscle. “I’ll have to use a sedative,” Shiro continues as he holds up the bottle. Lance’s eyes flick from it to Shiro’s face. 

Shiro’s voice is soft. “Please? It’s just you and me,” he says, gesturing around. “Just us.” 

Looking down at the card in his hand Lance slides a finger over the water drop image on the side. His eyes flick to Shiro, then to the image, then to the glass wall of the habitat that shows the dimly lit empty office. 

After what seems like ages Lance gives a single nod, holding his arm out. His gaze is unwavering as Shiro pulls out the syringe and there’s so much in his eyes that Shiro understands. The trust he thought was completely destroyed isn’t entirely gone and on some level Lance seems to understand Shiro’s reluctance yesterday. He’s hesitant but he does still trust Shiro, at least partly.  
  
The needle slides in and out quickly, Shiro pocketing the rest and guiding Lance to his feet. His wings sweep back and down, dragging on the floor as he walks a half-step behind Shiro. 

Which is a show of trust on Shiro’s part, as well.

Leading Lance into the small room Shiro points to the tub. Lance makes a face and Shiro smiles, rolling up the sleeves on his coat to give him more range of motion. “Alright, let’s get you in the bath.” 

 

* * *

After a few more minutes the mild sedative dulls Lance reflexes and makes him pliant, his eyes growing heavy as Shiro starts the bath. He uses a non-abrasive sponge to wash Lance's body, the soap specially synthesized in the lab so it won't cause a rash or any other side effects. Shiro is quick and efficient, quietly telling Lance what he's going to do before doing it. 

He washes behind his ears and down his neck, careful of the wires leading from the collar into Lance’s skin. The wounds have healed there nicely, the skin no longer red or inflamed. Shiro continues on across Lance’s shoulders and down his back, then his front, then to his waist and below. 

When he's finished with Lance's body Shiro grabs the small bottle of blue shampoo, also made special for the avian. Heavy eyes watch him, Lance’s  wings twitching every now and then. 

“I'm just going to wash your hair,” Shiro murmurs, sliding his lathered fingers into Lance's hair slowly. Small hands grip the edges of the tub but Lance doesn't fight, his mouth parting softly when Shiro scratches at his scalp. 

Tipping a cup Shiro pours warm water over the avian’s head, the bubbles sliding down his body and back into the warm water. Lance's eyes flutter as Shiro repeats the process once more, his claws scratching lightly at the edge of the tub. 

“All done,” Shiro murmurs, carefully gathering Lance up in his arms. The wings are a little awkward to maneuver and the slick plumes wet Shiro’s coat and undersuit quickly. The avian grumbles but doesn't fight the hold, his limbs heavy as he leans into Shiro’s warmth. 

He's set down on the padded tabletop, swaying slightly where he sits. Shiro grabs a towel and begins patting Lance dry. “Just a little bit longer and you can curl up in bed.”

Lance's nose wrinkles as Shiro rubs the towel over his head back and forth a handful of times to dry as much of his hair that he can. When the towel is pulled away the avian’s hair sticks up every which way and he blinks, face scrunching up before he sneezes. 

Shiro laughs softly, reaching up to tame the strands a bit before he continues. He grabs a warmed towel and drapes it lightly over Lance's hips to offer some privacy, though Lance doesn't seem to notice the mindful gesture.

When Lance is mostly dry Shiro carefully guides his wings to spread out. Once again he's impressed by the wingspan, the feathers aligned in an interlocking pattern. A few are bent at slight angles, Shiro smoothing a warm hand over them to settle the feathers back in place. A soft hum slips past Lance’s lips.

Grabbing a new towel Shiro begins to wipe down each wing, careful but firm as he dries the remaining water. The feathers fluff beneath his touch and Lance coos, tilting to the side. 

“Careful,” Shiro chuckles, steadying the avian with a hand on his shoulder. Lance clicks at him grumpily but settles again, eyes getting heavy. “I know,” Shiro murmurs. “Just a few more minutes.”

Only a few more swipes and Shiro is done, Lance’s wings as dry as he’ll get them. The avian is almost asleep, body slumped forward with his head resting against Shiro’s chest. Tossing the towels on the floor Shiro hesitates before resting a hand on Lance’s shoulder, feeling only relaxed and warm skin and muscle beneath. 

“Ready to sleep?” He asks, brushing a bit of hair back behind an ear. Lance nods against him. He leans back and lifts his arms up like a child asking to be picked up. 

Shiro’s surprise only lasts a few seconds before he smiles, gathering Lance into his arms. Carefully making sure his wings aren’t squished or dragging on the floor Shiro carries the avian back into his habitat. He lays Lance down in the nest of bedding, grabbing a few blankets and pulling them up within reach. 

Lance’s hand grabs Shiro’s coat when he goes to lean back. Shifting his gaze Shiro sees Lance watching him with heavy eyes, his cheeks flushed pink from the hot water. After a few seconds Lance lets go, his wings coming up around his body like a blanket. 

“Goodnight, Lance,” Shiro murmurs, stepping back toward the door. He lowers the lights in the habitat and sits at his desk, watching the steady lines of the avian’s vitals.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! I know these chapters aren't very long but that's just how they are? I'm going to do better to update more often, I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tries to gather some data and surprise Lance with some fun things. Lance is the one who ends up surprising Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun fluff while Lotor is gone. But beware, there's some dark things ahead!
> 
> I think the next chapter will be heavy so please be on the lookout for a warning in the notes!

“It's a ball,” Keith says, tossing the rubber toy between his hands. He lets it drop and Lance’s eyes track it as it bounces off the floor and back into Keith’s hands. “It's fun. It’s going to sharpen and improve your motor skills.”

From outside the habitat Shiro glances up from his report to watch, a smile tugging at his lips. Keith doesn't really look like he's having very much fun and Lance is scowling.

Taking a step closer to the avian Keith holds up the ball. “Okay, catch it.” He mimes throwing the ball at Lance a few times, the avian raising an eyebrow. 

When Keith actually tosses it the avian hisses, dodging out of the way and ruffling his wings in agitation. The ball bounces across the floor and Keith sighs before going after it. 

Pillowing his cheek on a hand Shiro watches Keith try again, his calmness sounding forced. Lance turns away in disinterest but Keith is both persistent and stubborn, moving to keep himself in Lance’s line of sight. 

“The ball is fun, I'm having  _ fun _ with you,” Keith stresses, tossing the ball over again. 

To his surprise Lance finally catches it, brow furrowing as he looks down at the bright red toy. Lance turns it over in his hands, squeezing it a little. “Toss it back,” Keith urges with a small smile, holding his hands up. 

Flicking his eyes up to Keith the avian frowns, swiftly stabbing his claws into the thin rubber. The air puffs out in a woosh as it deflates, Keith’s smile falling.

Grabbing his clipboard from the cart beside him Keith scribbles something with violent strokes of his pen. His head snaps up when the deflated scrap or rubber lands on his clipboard, Lance crooning out a laugh and ruffling his wings at Keith’s expression.

He smiles smugly when Keith storms out of the habitat.

 

* * *

 

Shiro looks up at a soft tapping sound. Lance stands behind the glass in front of his desk, a frown on his face and wings drooped in a way that's been recorded and learned as him feeling sad or upset. His claws scratch tiny grooves into the glass.

Laying his pen down Shiro gets up and walks over to the glass wall. “What's the matter?” 

Lifting his other hand the avian shows off the nub of a pencil. It's scratched to hell from his claws but still mostly intact, although the graphite has been worn down so low it almost looks unsharpened. 

“Oh, hold on.” Holding up a finger in the sign for ‘one minute’ Shiro goes back to his desk and digs around in the drawer. He makes a little ‘ah ha’ sound and pulls out a brand new and freshly sharpened pencil. 

As he walks toward the habitat door Lance follows him on the other side of the wall eagerly, clicking and sweeping his wings back to settle tucked against his spine and shoulders. Shiro smiles. “You like drawing a lot, huh?”

Lance tilts his head, then dips it in a tiny nod.

Shiro misses the way his assistants watch him open the door without his suit on and stick his hand into the habitat. Keith’s eyes widen when the avian reaches out and plucks the pencil from Shiro’s palm, claws rasping gently over skin.

But Lance simply takes the pencil and chirps at Shiro before retreating back to his nest of papers on the floor by the bed. And Shiro watches him for a few seconds but then goes back to his desk to finish up a report. 

 

* * *

“Wish me luck,” Keith says as he finishes zipping up his protective suit. He grabs the wooden puzzle ball from his desk and gives Shiro a nod. “This one’s gonna work.” 

The head researcher smiles, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Good luck, Keith.” 

Heading past Shiro's desk Keith keys in the code to the habitat and steps inside. Lance is sitting on the floor, papers strewn around him with little dashes and marks all over them. A few of the assistants have been trying to figure out if they mean anything, but mostly they play the game of ‘what’s this supposed to be’ while refreshing their coffees.

“I've brought something for you,” Keith tells the avian, Lance’s eyes flicking up to watch his approach. He clicks at Keith and shuffles some papers as if he's trying to hide them. 

Walking slowly Keith holds his hands up in a disarming gesture, the puzzle ball in one hand. When he sees Lance eyeing it curiously Keith smiles inwardly. 

A few feet away he stops, reaching out with the puzzle toward Lance. “It's a puzzle,” Keith murmurs.

With a quick hand Lance snatches it from Keith and retreats a few extra steps, eyes shifting from the puzzle to the assistant in his habitat. 

Keith pulls out his small notebook and grabs a pen from his pocket to jot down notes. His head snaps up when he hears a crunching sound. 

Lance is chewing something and with a start Keith realizes that's it's the hard candy that was in the center of the puzzle. “What the…” he mumbles, looking at the completed puzzle in the avian’s hands. He frowns.  “Did you break it?”

Cocking his head to the side in silent question Lance clicks at Keith, claws tapping on the wood. When Keith reaches for the puzzle Lance narrows his eyes, although the crinkling sound coming from Keith digging around in his lab coat pocket has the avian releasing the toy in hopes of it being filled with candy again. 

Sliding two pieces of the fruity candy into the center of the puzzle Keith closes it up and twists the shapes, making sure they're properly scrambled. 

He hands it back to Lance and watches him shake it, as if he didn't just watch Keith put candy into it. Afraid to blink Keith stares and after a few seconds watches Lance’s clawed fingers twist the puzzle with a few easy motions. 

It falls open and the avian clicks happily as he grabs the reward and stuffs it into his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Keith murmurs with wide eyes. Lance’s head lifts and he looks at Keith, head tilting to the side in question. 

Keith adds the candy twice more, the avian solving the puzzle in under a thirty seconds each time. “Hey, Shiro,” Keith calls without looking away from the avian. “Come watch this.”

A moment later the door opens and Lance's head snaps up, feathers ruffling when he sees Shiro approaching them. The avian clicks at him, shuffling a little closer to Keith, who is trying to solve the puzzle himself. 

The decision to move closer to Keith instead of Shiro himself confuses the head researcher, until he watches Lance slyly try to slip a hand into Keith's coat pocket and fish around for more candy. Without looking away from the puzzle Keith swats at Lance’s hand, ignoring the hiss that follows. “Quit it.” 

Feathers ruffled Lance crouches down into a pout. When Shiro’s fingers stir his hair Lance tilts his head, eyes sliding from Shiro to Keith’s coat pocket. He makes a hopeful cooing noise, blinking big eyes up at Shiro. 

“I see what you’re doing,” Shiro chuckles with a shake of his head. Lance lets out a puff of breath and grumbles. 

“Here.” Keith offers the puzzle to Lance, shaking it so he knows there’s a reward inside. “Watch him, Shiro. He’s way smarter than we thought.” Lance stares at the puzzle in his hands blankly and Shiro can feel Keith’s growing frustrations. “You just did it like three times,” Keith adds helpfully. 

Lance sticks his tongue out at Keith, clutching the puzzle to his chest. “Maybe he doesn’t want more candy,” Shiro suggests and Lance’s eyes narrow on him. Offering out a hand Shiro smiles at the avian. “May I try it?”

Snapping his teeth playfully Lance quickly twists the puzzle without looking at it, the sections coming apart to reveal two red pieces of candy. Lance coos to himself and eats them quickly, as if Shiro might try to snatch them away. 

“That’s amazing,” Shiro laughs, leaning in a little closer to Keith to read the chart. He misses Lance’s feathers ruffle happily, his chest puffing up proudly at the praise. “In under thirty second each time?”

“The first time he did it in under ten.” 

Turning back to the avian Shiro smiles. “We’ll have to find some harder puzzles, huh?” Holding his hand out he offers Lance more of the fruit candy. 

Keith sees it and looks down at his gaping pocket. “Shiro!” He complains and the head researcher laughs. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor comes back and introduces the lab's newest project - Shiro doesn't think things can get any worse. (part 1 of 2)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter into two parts, but you won't have to wait long for the second half! I plan to post it tomorrow!!   
> BUT!! Please make sure you keep an eye on the tags and the warning. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support and love for this story! It really means the world to me and I feel so motivated! 💙

* * *

Lotor comes back from his trip in a good mood. Too good of a mood.

A memo goes out to all the of the employees currently on site, that a mandatory briefing will be held in two days time. Anyone not in attendance will not be part of the upcoming project, which Lotor markets as a ‘one in a lifetime opportunity.’

Something about it doesn’t sit well with Shiro and the staff are alternating between excitement and worry for the next two days.

* * *

 

“I'd like to remind each and every one of you that you are a part of a groundbreaking team.” Lotor gestures to the small crowd standing before him, all thirty employees currently working on-site. The CEO’s perfectly tailored suit and the charismatic energy that he exudes make it difficult to look away from him. “We are making history. Every test, every sample taken from the avian within this facility is the first of its kind. There are no other specimens in captivity, not in all the far reaches of the world.”

Shiro keeps his eyes fixed on Lotor but can feel the excitement building around his colleagues. Unlike everyone else, knowing that Lance is the only avian of his kind being boxed in a cage and prodded with needles against his will is neither reassuring nor comforting.

“That's why I've decided on the next step.” There's a flash of something manic in Lotor’s smile, although Shiro is almost certain no one else catches it. The project lead slides a hand along the data panel in front of him and the screen at his back flickers to life to reinforce the news he delivers. “Thanks to a recent agreement with Garrison Labs and extensive study of our data collected these past months, we are going to begin a new branch of research by crossbreeding two different purebred avian species.”

Murmurs break out like wildfire and Shiro’s stomach plummets, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. The screen shows a document signed by Lotor and another name scribbled with sharp letters, a red status bar thick across the top relaying that the other avian is already being prepared for transport.

“A week from now,” Lotor says, quieting the excitement with a simple hand movement. “We will begin the first steps of a prosperous arrangement. Traditional breeding of the two avian species will be held here in our labs. Now...” Lotor changes the image behind him and it now shows a photo of Lance and half a screen of data that Shiro had collected and reported on. “If some of you find this as a shock because of our avian’s gender, let me assure you that not only is his skin composition different than our own, but also his internal biological makeup is quite different than ours as well. Thanks to Garrison Labs, we now know that there is a high chance that our avian will produce an egg once bred. And so...” Lotor claps his hands in clear excitement. “There is much to do to prepare and I need each and every one of you on board.”

The rest of his speech becomes white noise.  
  


* * *

 

The tray of test tubes rattles as Shiro slams the drawer shut with a sharp snap. The papers on his desk taunt him, the two signatures in agreement on one of the worst things he could possibly think of. Below them are a list of tests and samples he needs to collect and perform on Lance before—before…

“What's your problem?”

Shiro looks up to see Keith leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He's changed into his street clothes, the same dark jeans ripped at the knees and a sweater that looks too big for his frame.

“Nothing,” Shiro mutters, going back to his desk.

“Bullshit.” Pushing away from the wall Keith approaches his friend. He glances at the paperwork approving Lance's upcoming breeding with an avian being brought in from overseas. “You're angry. I can count on one hand how many times I've seen you angry.”

A sigh slips past Shiro's lips. “Just leave it, Keith.”

“It's about the avian, isn't it? Why are you so opposed to the breeding? As a scientist, you should be thrilled.” Keith himself sounds anything but.

The visibly tense line of Shiro's shoulders sharpens. “I'm going to try and stop it. Lotor can't do this.”

“Being the one with all the money and a facility with his name on the front of it, I think he can do whatever he wants.”

Shiro's hands tighten on the files in his hands and he gets up. “Not this. Lance isn't some mindless animal.” Stuffing the folders into a drawer Shiro stops when Keith speaks up.

“You're too close to him, Shiro,” Keith says grimly and a weight settles in Shiro's chest as the other man continues. “You've become too attached in a way that's unnatural and unsafe for the both of you. Lance—the _avian_ is a creature you've been tasked to study.”

“I know that.”

Keith shakes his head. “No, you've lost sight of your assignment. You've become emotionally invested in the avian and that's not going to end well for you. Or him.” He nods toward the camera in the corner of the room. “Do you think Lotor will let you work here if he finds out you've been disabling the camera to cuddle with his prized pet?”

Shiro goes rigid. “That's not—”

“Save it, Shiro. I'm not going to tell anyone. But you need to understand that this—whatever this thing is you have with Lance, it's not going to go anywhere.”

“I don't expect it to go anywhere. I don't expect anything from him.”

A hand settles on Shiro's shoulder. “Then let him go.” Keith's grip tightens and he stares at Shiro with hard eyes. “Go back to being a researcher. To studying him instead of growing close with him”

Shiro is silent for a long moment before he sits in the desk chair. “I don't know if I can,” he says softly, burying his face in his hands.

“You have to,” Keith murmurs quietly. “It's just going to hurt worse if you don't.”

Rubbing his eyes with the base of his palms Shiro drops them to his thighs. “I can't let Lotor do this to Lance. It's rape, Keith. It’s not right.”

“If you fight Lotor on this, there's no telling what he might do. He could have you fired, or transferred halfway across the world. He’s got all the power here, Shiro. It’s obvious.”

“But I have to try. This breeding, there are too many unknown variables. What if Lance gets hurt?”

Keith shakes his head, shoulders tense with frustration. “He's got instincts, we know that. He’s not defenseless. You can't protect him from everything.”

The truth of the statement hits Shiro like a punch and his face darkens.

“If you fight Lotor now,” Keith repeats, lowering his voice and staring into Shiro's eyes. “You'll ruin any chance of getting Lance out of here.”

Shiro tries to ignore the way his heart thuds against his chest. He’s almost sure Keith can hear it. “I don’t—”

“Don’t lie to me.” Keith pushes away and heads toward the door. Reaching for the handle he pauses, speaking to the cold metal instead of to Shiro. “You know I’m on your side, Shiro. But we have to time things right. Lance is stronger than he looks.”

Opening the door Keith slips out, a soft click echoing behind him.

Shiro leaves hours later, unable to look at the sleeping avian in the habitat when he passes by it.

 

* * *

 

The door hisses open and Shiro carries the supplies into the small room acting as Lance's temporary habitat while his main one is cleaned. There are no trees here, no hammock strung up so Lance can escape prying eyes and grabbing hands.

Shiro walks to the upraised ‘nest’ Lance is curled up in. Wings shift as Lance moves but Shiro ignores him in favor of preparing the equipment for the daily tests. Keith has been taking the daily bloodwork and handling the routine tests, and with all the preparations in the labs this is the first time Shiro has seen Lance in two days.

_“Hrrr?”_ Lance tilts his head to look up at Shiro. His wings are pulled back, primary feathers draped across the white floor.

“Arm,” Shiro requests distantly, taking the limb hand sliding the needle into it without hesitation. He draws a small tube of blood and wipes the puncture, the poison coating Lance's skin already clotting the tiny wound.

Holding the thermometer up Shiro slides it under Lance's tongue when he opens his mouth, no stranger to these daily tests. Shiro listens to his heartbeat and lungs, remaining silent despite Lance's soft inquisitive sounds.

When he moves onto the next test Lance's wings droop and his feathers flatten, twisting his face into a frown. _“Hhnnng,”_ he purrs low in his throat, trying to push his head into Shiro's touch for the usual soft scratches behind his ear.

But Shiro moves his hands away, ignoring the attempt and instead reaching for a pair of sharp scissors.

Dutifully Shiro clips a sample of a single bent feather and slides it into a clear pouch. Gathering the equipment he begins cleaning up, pausing when Lance slides a wing out and blocks him from the tray of tools. Hands tightening on the things in his hands Shiro speaks tightly, refusing to make eye contact. “Move, please.”

Lance growls softly and for the first time Shiro glances up to look at him. Lance's expression is twisted in a mix of confusion and hurt, feathers flat and eyes dark. He makes a soft sound but Shiro looks away, shifting around the wing. 

“Thank you for cooperating,” he says stiffly, grabbing the tray and turning. Lance tries to scramble after him when he walks briskly to the door but he gets tangled in the bedding and  the avian tumbles to the ground with a groan.

Shiro pauses, eyes fixed on the door and his chest aching. Lance begins making pitiful little sounds that tug at his heart but he _can't_. He’s doing this _for_ Lance, to protect him. He steps out of the habitat and drops the tray onto the nearest counter, the contents rattling loudly. His hands grip the counter and he forces himself not to turn around at Lance’s angry screeches.

“Here,” a voice says and Shiro turns to see Keith standing beside him with a takeaway cup of coffee. With his prosthetic hand Shiro takes it, afraid his other hand is shaking too badly.

“Thanks.” He wishes he could feel the warmth seeping through the paper.

Keith nods, glances into at the habitat like Shiro wishes he could do. “This is for the best, Shiro,” he says quietly, turning his gaze back to his friend.

Shiro just nods because he doesn't trust his voice. Because doing this, cutting Lance out so sharply doesn't _feel_ right. He's purposely hurting the avian he's grown so close with, making him no better than those who think him an animal.

“I've got tests to run on some samples. Keep an eye on La—on _him_ , will you?”

Keith agrees but Shiro is already walking away, the automatic doors opening and closing silently behind him. 

When he turns to the habitat Keith sees Lance beside the large window watching him, one hand on the glass. His face is twisted in pain and confusion, eyes darting to the door as if waiting for Shiro to come back.

Keith shakes his head and turns to the new samples, sliding them into the right machines and beginning his work. When he looks into the habitat a while later the nest is empty, Lance curled into a ball in the far corner with his wings up like a shield.

 

* * *

 

Lance doesn’t take Shiro’s ignoring for very long. Or well.

Two days after briefly interacting with Lance for tests Shiro is finishing up an email to Garrison Labs when one of the assistants rushes in, looking at him with worried eyes. “It’s Lance. He’s—something’s wrong! Keith said to come get you right away.”

Shiro stands, stomach dropping in worry. “Wrong?”

They hurry through the halls toward the habitat, the assistant hanging back to guard the door as Shiro hurries through it. He hears growling before he even reaches the main entrance to the lab and adjoining habitat.

The door slides open and Shiro’s heart drops like a stone when he looks into the habitat. Feathers, soft brown and sliced at strange angles, are scattered across the floor like fallen leaves. Lance is in the middle of them, hissing and spitting at Keith when he tries to get close. Keith is speaking softly to Lance but the words aren't registering, the avian snarling as venom drips down his chin.

His claws are firmly buried in his wings and Shiro watches in horror as he jerks, ripping more feathers out.

“Keith, cameras,” Shiro snaps before moving.

He slams his hand on the glass panel and the door hisses open. “Lance,” he calls out, dropping to his knees and wrapping his hands around the avian’s wrists. Without a glove his right hand burns at the contact but he's more focused on getting Lance to stop hurting himself. “Lance, stop!”

Lance snarls at the sudden touch, jerking his head forward as if to bury his teeth in Shiro's shoulder but at the last second he stops. Venom drips onto the shoulder of Shiro's lab coat, burning holes through the fabric. Lance's chest heaves, breath warm on Shiro's shoulder and neck.

Releasing Lance's hands Shiro brings his arms up and wraps them around the avian, pulling him in close. Lance tenses but when Shiro's fingers bury in the fluffy feathers at the base of his wings he makes a sobbing sound and slumps against Shiro's chest.

Clawed hands come up and grip Shiro's coat. “Shiii-ah.” Lance shakes his head against Shiro. “ _Hgnn_.”

“I'm sorry,” Shiro says, hugging Lance closer. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.”

“Sor- _sahh_. Ahh. Shi-sowwy.” Lance shudders as pain ripples down his throat.

“Shhh,” Shiro slides a hand up and down Lance's back, the other petting the downy soft feathers that meet his back. He knows Lance's vocal cords don't work like a human’s, aren't meant to form words instead of sounds. “You're okay, I've got you.”

Lance buries his nose in Shiro's tattered coat, breathing deeply. A soft, wounded sound rumbles through his chest.

“I'm not gonna let you go,” Shiro murmurs, hand drifting up so he can rub his fingers behind Lance's ear. “I’m right here, Lance.” He winces at the sting of pain from bending his fingers but it doesn't stop him, the pads of his fingertips tracing small circles.

The door hisses open and and Lance buries his face in Shiro's chest to hide. Keith comes in carrying a syringe, mouthing the word ‘anti-venom’ to Shiro. Quickly and easily Keith slides the needle into Shiro's neck, then leaves them alone. The harsh lights dim a few moments later and Lance relaxes a little more.

Cuddled in Shiro's lap Lance uses his patchy wings as a barrier against everything else, sheltering them from view.

A soft purr echoes within Lance’s chest as he takes Shiro's burnt fingers into his mouth, sucking on them carefully and licking over the reddened skin. The lingering sting begins to fade, his saliva working as a natural anti-toxin.

He licks over the blistered skin of Shiro's palm, lips brushing across it gently in silent apology. Lance tucks his head under Shiro’s chin and keeps a tight hold on his ruined lab coat.

Shiro spends most of the remaining days watching over Lance, doing the daily tests and bringing him meals. He does sensory games and watches Lance draw, all while keeping an eye on his missing and broken feathers for any sign of infection or inflammation.

Lotor is furious with Lance for ripping out his feathers but he doesn’t let it show too much, especially since it doesn’t affect Lance’s health or attitude. It’s almost unnerving how he accepts it.

 

* * *

 

The day of the breeding comes faster than Shiro would have ever thought. The whole facility is abuzz, last minute preparations falling into place. Unfortunately for him, the shuttle carrying the second avian is scheduled to arrive precisely on time.

Shiro had gotten to work early, far earlier than anyone else. Lance's confusion was obvious as he had tried to explain, although Shiro didn't think Lance really understood what was going to happen. For the past three days Shiro had been trying to get him to understand, to prepare for what he was going to be put through.

It only made Lance more confused when Shiro had stolen time early in the morning to disabled the habitat cameras and try to prepare the avian with his fingers. Lance had been confused at first but not against it, his body responsive to the touch because it was _Shiro_ who initiated it. That realization had settled like lead in Shiro's stomach.

After finishing he wipes his hand on a towel, unable to look Lance in the eye. “I'm sorry.” He's lost track of how many times he has apologized already. He steels himself and looks at Lance, pleading. “I can’t—I can’t save you from this.”

“ _Hrrrrr_?” Lance leans in to rub his cheek on Shiro's chest, trying to comfort _him._  Sensing the unease in _Shiro_ and trying to dispel it.

Hesitating for only a brief second Shiro pets his fingers through Lance's hair. The avian purrs at the gentle touch, wings curving around them like a shield Shiro doesn't deserve.

When Shiro leaves the habitat to enable the cameras again he glances behind himself to see Lance watching him with a sleepy look. Immediately Shiro feels dread wash over him like a wave.

 

* * *

 

The team that arrives with the second avian is small, only three people in total.

“This is Dr. Shirogane,” Lotor introduces with a wave of his hand. “Our head researcher and the one responsible for the avian’s primary care.”

Shiro shakes hands with the researchers who had arrived moments ago, one of them very familiar. The man gives a small nod in acknowledgement but a soft scratching sound catches Shiro’s attention. He turns to the wooden crate that's been brought in with the group and catches a glimpse of glossy feathers. The avian inside scratches again, making a soft but inquisitive sound.

“I think he's eager,” the dark haired researcher laughs, motioning to the crate. His coworker sighs, leaning down to peer into the crate and check on the avian. The third visiting researcher is a tall woman who is pushing a rolling cart with three large boxes on it, one marked perishable. 

“I think we are all excited and eager.” Lotor smiles, gesturing to the doors across the room. “Shall we get started then? Dr. Shirogane, if you would show our guests around the lab and then to the prepared habitat. I have the lab results from the past two days prepared and ready for exchange. The avian’s habitat has been furnished just as you asked.”

Shiro nods stiffly and leads the way toward the labs, trying to ignore the panic rising within him.

He takes his time showing the visitors around, prolonging the inevitable. Just an hour ago he had learned they won’t be waiting a day or so for the visiting avian to get comfortable. Apparently he’s used to travel and changing environments and an adjustment period is unnecessary.

Shiro can only delay for so long and soon they are all standing within the breeding habitat. There are two tables set up where the avians will be prepared and a mass of bedding in a nest shape off to the side, the room sterile and chilly. Shiro hates it, he hates everything about this whole project.

“Good to see you again,” a voice says, pulling Shiro from his thoughts.

“Adam.” Shiro gives a little nod of greeting. “It is good to see you. How have you been?”

“Busy, as always.” Adam looks around the room. “I didn’t know you were working here.”

Shiro nods. “For almost a year now.”

Adam hums at the information and then looks at his watch. “Twenty minutes left. I guess we should go get them. There’s still prep time and all that.” He walks away without waiting for Shiro to acknowledge the assessment and Shiro almost wants to call out to him, to ask if he thinks what they are about to do is right.

He doesn’t. He’s afraid of the answer, or of giving himself away. Or both.

Shiro leaves the new habitat and walks down the hallway to Lance’s cage.

 

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The project proceeds as planned and Shiro's heart aches when he realizes how powerless he is. (part 2 of 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE, DRUG USE AND SEXUAL CONTENT!!!**
> 
> This half of the chapter is painful and heavy, so it might not be for everyone! There are a lot of bad things that happen, but a few good ones, too. Please mind the new tags!  
> For those of you who want to skip the sexual content, I put three stars (***) where it begin and ends! You can skip that section and read the rest of the chapter!
> 
> You can find the stunning artwork Ko did [ right here!](https://twitter.com/nsf_ko/status/1131328116457185281?s=21) Please give it lots of love, Ko always brings things to life in the best ways! 💖

* * *

 

It becomes very clear that the avian they bring in is a different subspecies, his groomed wings showcasing feathers in iridescent shades of emerald, gold and sapphire. His skin has a light blue tint to it, tiny scales a pale color that makes them almost invisible at certain angles. The avian’s build is slim but there's tone to his muscles, body held elegantly despite the silver collar. His skin tone compliments the dark of his wavy hair, deep blues and greens mixing like an oil slick.

There are markings beneath his sharp eyes, mimicking the eye-spots that decorate the ornate feathers held back behind him. Tiny white scales accent the edges of his cheeks, scattered across the peak of his shoulder and up toward his neck.

As soon as Lance sees him he begins to growl, low and warning. He’s already on edge with all of the new scents and people, agitated so much that Shiro can barely keep him calm.

The other avian watches Lance in return, eyes calculating and feathers shifting against each other. The sound alone makes Lance pause, head tilting to the side. The avian shifts his wings in a pattern, feathers moving in a mesmerizing dance. They twitch and flutter, Lance watching the display with rapt attention as his own wings puff up in response.

Shiro has to look away suddenly, a sharp pain reminding him of what Lance is as the humanity he's seen grow in Lance begins to bleed away to baser instincts. He’s responding as any interested or potential mate might.

“We’ll inject them with a hybrid serum. Quite strangely, none of your avian’s venoms or toxins have an effect on ours,” the doctor beside Shiro says as he opens a small silver case. _Adam,_ Shiro reminds himself sharply. His classmate from university, one he hasn't seen in years. They had both studied avian hybrids, although Adam had gotten a job at a facility specializing in the study of avians right out of university while Shiro had taken a job along the coast studying mer-creatures. They've spoken a few times through emails but nothing more.

Inside the case are four syringes, the sight of them bringing Shiro out of his memories. Adam takes one with practiced ease. “It'll dull their senses enough that we’ll be able to intervene if needed, but will heighten pheromones and act as a mild aphrodisiac.”

“We're going to drug them?” Shiro asks incredulously, angry he wasn't told of this before. He tries to steady himself.

The others turn to look his way. Giving him a strange look Adam adjusts his glasses, frowning at Shiro. “Is something wrong, Doctor Shirogane?”

Lotor is watching with a sharp eye and Shiro can do nothing but try to control himself and remain calm. “Apologizes. I wasn't aware we were using stimulants. I assume they were synthesized to avoid any allergens?”

“Of course.” Handing one of the syringes to Shiro the other doctor nods, moving toward the peacock avian to administer the drug. The avian holds out his arm dutifully, focus shifting to the doctor before him although his feathers stay aloft and spread.

Shiro approaches Lance and his dark eyes are fixed on the needle, upper lip curling up in a silent snarl. He flicks his gaze to Shiro briefly. “Lance,” Shiro whispers, just for him to hear. “Please?”

Lance doesn't protest when Shiro takes his arm and slides the needle in, and that almost hurts more than if he would have put up a fight. But the avian does wince, his claws curling into a loose fist until Shiro pulls the now-empty needle out. He rubs his thumb over the spot a few times before slipping a pair of thin leather cuffs around Lance’s wrists and stepping back. The restraints keep Lance at the table.

“It should start working within ten minutes.” Adam collects the empty syringes and shuts the case. “There’s a room set up for viewing and monitoring their vitals.”

As if this is some kind of sick entertainment.

They file out of the habitat but Lance makes a bleating nose, tugging at his restraints. Shiro pauses and looks back, Lance’s eyes fixed on him, his pupils already dilating.

The peacock avian is struggling with his own cuffs but his eyes are fixed on Lance, nostrils flaring as he scents the air. His feathers puff up.

Shiro shuts the door behind him and the click of the lock is loud in his ears.

They settle into the viewing room and Lotor brings out champagne, chatting up the other researchers who have joined them. This is the first time these two species will be bred and there’s a large interest in the outcome, from multiple labs and research centers.

Almost ten minutes into waiting Adam informs them from behind the computer that he’s going to remove the restraints. Shiro can’t help but move up in front of the window. He wasn’t strong enough to stop this and watching it will be a punishment, one that’s not nearly harsh enough.

With the click of a button the restraints around both avians fall away.

As soon as he's unbound the foreign avian jerks forward, tackling Lance off the table. The room is filled with screeches and sharp growls, wings flaring and bristling as they grapple on the floor.

“A-6 is a breeder,” the dark-haired man who’s name slips Shiro’s mind says offhandedly from beside him. He sounds so pleased about it that Shiro is disgusted. “He's bred two females and one male successfully this past year.”

The small talk makes Shiro's stomach churn and he can't look away from the two avians circling each other. Lance's chest is heaving and there's a thin red scratch across his left side. He gnashes his teeth at the other avian. “Lance has never done anything like this before.”

“Lance?” The man laughs, turning to look at Shiro. “You’ve named it?” He glances over his shoulder at Adam and smirks, Shiro missing the exchange.

Shiro doesn't bother to reply. He watches Lance snap his teeth, sharp points grazing the other avian's wrist before it's yanked out of reach. Venom slides down Lance's chin and the researcher beside Shiro hums. “He produces venom orally? That's fascinating. Mind showing me some of the toxicity results?”

*******

Not wanting to look as obvious as Keith had clearly pointed out Shiro pulls a data pad from his pocket and fumbles with a few screen as he brings up the latest batch of results. He hands it over and the man hums thankfully, although Shiro knows it's information that Garrison Labs already has. Their attention is pulled back to the small room when a loud screech splits the air.

The avian dubbed 'A-6' is positioned behind Lance, clawed hands digging into his patchy wings as he holds them still. There's a bruising ring of teeth marks on his upper arm. Shiro's own hands form fists at his sides when the foreign avian strikes quickly, fangs burying in the juncture between Lance's shoulder and neck.

Lance's garbled scream tapers off, the tips of his wings drooping as the fight begins to bleed out of him. They watch as A-6 drags Lance across the room and into the makeshift nest of blankets and other fabrics brought in from both their habitats. He pushes Lance down and quickly mounts him, his sex pressing insistently against Lance's backside as he humps forward.

Little growls and hisses are spilling from Lance's hips and he jerks. Checking the screen to his left Shiro sees that the drug they had injected both avians with is now coursing through their entire systems, heightening arousal and pheromones.

A-6's wings flare suddenly and he thrusts forward with a growl, a garbled moan filling the room as he sinks into Lance. Freezing in place Lance's claws tear through the blankets beneath him as the other avian's sex is forced into his body. Lance's mouth drops open and his arms give out, chest falling onto the pile of blankets. “ _Ahhh_ —ah!”

Ass in the air Lance can do nothing but moan as A-6 fucks into him fast and hard, the wet sounds of their coupling bleeding in through the speakers of the observation room. “Ah, ahhh! Shi—shiiii, ah!” A-6's claws dig rents into Lance's skin, scratching the umber scales and leaving little welts.

Shiro has to look away when Lance's moans escalate in pitch, fingers clenching the blankets rhythmically as he rocks back against the sex impaling him. His own cock drips wet onto the bedding, eyes rolling back into his head when A-6 yanks him back into each thrust and slams in deep over and over.

The researcher beside Shiro elbows him with a soft laugh. “Told ya, eh?”

Shiro hates the man more with each word. He can't bring himself to look up for fear that someone will notice the mix of emotions clear on his face.

After a few more minutes A-6 pushes his body to align with Lance’s as he spills inside, burying his teeth in again and smearing blood across Lance's skin. The bedding beneath Lance is wet with his spend when he collapses against it, A-6 still fucking him with little twitches of his hips to push his seed deeper.

The man beside Shiro touches a few panels of the screen and pulls his attention, showing Shiro the stats on their vitals. They spike as another round begins and Shiro has to watch as Lance is mounted again, the moan of his voice sounding more human than Shiro has ever heard it.

“Shiii-shiiiii.. _ah_!”

“Your avian is very vocal.”

Shiro’s fingers dig into his arms and he nods.

*******

* * *

 

The other avian is gone but the half of his shredded bedding remains, draped over Lance like a tattered blanket. Ignoring it for the moment Shiro places the small tray on the ground and kneels beside Lance, quickly sliding a needle into the back of his arm and drawing a blood sample.

The pinch rouses Lance from his sleep and he automatically locks up, growl spilling from between his teeth. “Hey, shh. It’s just me,” Shiro murmurs, the warmed metal of his hand hovering over Lance’s shoulder. “Just me.”

Dark, heavy eyes soften with recognition. “ _Hrrrrr_ ,” he purrs, slumping back down.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro apologizes, peeling his glove off and sliding flesh and blood fingers through Lance’s hair. He pushes the strands back, some matted to his skin with sweat. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop this.” There's dried blood on Lance's neck, along with the puncture wounds from the bites.

Lance rumbles deep in his throat, shifting his body a little and wincing in pain. His wings curl around him in slow movements, bumping against Shiro. A dull, aching hurt throbs violently through Shiro and he feels the weight of it in his chest.

“I’m so, so sorry,” Shiro says again, fingers carding through Lance’s hair. After a few moments he reaches for the tray and picks up the warmed cloth, sliding it gently over Lance’s stomach and hips. The blood, sweat, poison and bodily fluids are cleaned away with Shiro’s gentle touch, the soft fibers of the cloth being massaged in small circles.

“I promise I won’t let them do this to you again,” Shiro murmurs, but he knows he cannot truly promise such a thing. If the seed doesn’t take, Lotor will no doubt have Lance bred again, possibly more times. Lance hums sleepily though, as he if believes in Shiro’s word. As if Shiro hasn’t lost his trust completely.

Dutifully Shiro cleans Lance as best he can with the supplies provided, a soft moan spilling past the avian’s lips when Shiro parts his legs and gently wipes between them. A-6’s seed is dark and still sticky even after it has dried on Lance’s backside and thighs.

Lance won’t eat or drink anything so Shiro hooks up an IV with added painkiller, hoping the avian’s sluggishness will at least stop him from yanking it out immediately. He fixes the bedding and tries to make sure Lance is comfortable. A soft coo makes Shiro’s chest ache and he slips out of his lab coat briefly to shrug off his sweater, draping it over Lance.

The avian buries his nose into the body-warmed fabric that smells like Shiro and sighs, heavy eyes closing. He drifts to sleep within minutes.

Kneeling down Shiro pets Lance’s hair for a few moments, leaning in until his lips rest just above Lance’s ear. “I’m so sorry, Lance. I wanted to keep you safe and I failed.”

Reluctantly he pulls back to watch Lance sleep, trying to memorize the steady rise and fall of his chest and the little snoring sounds he makes. Gathering up the supplies Shiro gets to his feet and leaves Lance to rest.

He has another avian to check up on.

 

* * *

 

A-6’s habitat is smaller than Lance’s and the one they were bred in but also darker, the only light coming from above the examining table. The avian is already sitting obediently on the cold metal, his body already cleaned up.

Grabbing a small vial from the tray by the door Shiro prepares the syringe, turning to the avian seated in front of him. A-6’s head is bowed, hair hanging like a curtain but he offers his arm before Shiro can reach for it.

So docile now, almost gentle. But Shiro can’t get the image of this avian biting savagely into Lance’s skin and mounting him roughly out of his head. Frowning, Shiro pushes aside his anger to grab the offered wrist and positions the needle, sliding it beneath the skin. The vein collapses and Shiro slides it out to try again in another spot, this time succeeding in drawing out the deep red blood.

_“Ngnn.”_

Looking up Shiro sees pain, feels the limb tremble beneath his touch although the avian is as still as stone. His dull teeth bite down on his lower lip, the divots turning it white.

Shiro realizes so many things in that moment. One, that the avian is trying not to voice obvious pain, which means that something has happened in the past to instill fear for such an action. Another is that this avian isn’t _playing_ at being calm or docile, he simply is. Since coming off the stimulating drugs A-6 hasn’t lashed out or fought anyone, no matter what kind of test was performed. He was drowsy but obedient.

This whole time Shiro was thinking of Lance as the only victim, but that isn’t the case at all. A-6 was injected with the same drugs, forcing him to adhere to base animal instincts. It’s very possible he hadn’t _wanted_ to mate with Lance at all.

Shiro feels sick. He slowly slides the needle out, the vial only halfway full. “I’m sorry,” he tells the avian, grabbing a cotton ball to clear away the welling blood. “I was careless. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Glancing up he sees those big eyes watching him, A-6 tilting his head to the side and making a soft sound in the back of his throat, one Shiro has heard Lance make before. _“Hrrr?”_

“I’m sorry,” Shiro says again, loosening his grip to instead cradle the avian’s arm. “I’m not angry with you.” As he cleans the blood he notices the scars on the inside of his arm. From wrist to elbow there are a multitude of upraised marks, some thin lines and others looking as if chunks of skin had been removed. It’s obvious that even some scales are missing, large patches of scar tissue telling Shiro they were scraped away with a blade.

Shiro slides a thumb gently over the rough patch of skin. He looks up to find the avian watching him. The small white scales dusting his cheeks almost look like tears.

Gently releasing A-6’s arm Shiro reaches for the tube of healing cream. “I’m going to check you over for any other injuries, okay?”

The avian’s head dips in a small nod and watches Shiro reach forward with warm hands, lifting his arms legs and turning them every which way. He talks as he works, keeping his voice low and calming. “We can’t be too careful. I know this isn’t fun but I’d hate for you to get an infection.” There are scars spread out across A-6’s body, healed long ago but hidden in spots that one might not be able to see unless they are looking closely. He’s missing scales on his thighs and when the back of Shiro’s hand brushes the soft skin on the inside of them A-6 tenses.

Shiro hums softly and moves his hands away, feeling the creature relax again. Finding the ring of teeth marks Lance left on A-6’s shoulder Shiro dabs at the bruises and puncture marks with the antiseptic, then rubs the cool cream across them. “Can you understand me?” Shiro murmurs, watching the avian flick his gaze up. After a moment A-6 nods.

“My name is Shiro,” he says quietly, standing up to walk around the avian. There are a few missing and bent feathers along his shimmering wings, but nothing too bad. A-6 turns his head to watch Shiro behind him with a sharp eye.

He shudders when a warm finger spreads the cold cream across a scratch on his shoulder where Lance must have caught him with sharp claws. “You’re doing really well,” Shiro murmurs, coming back around to the front to put the dark haired avian at ease. Applying a bit to a small cut on A-6’s neck Shiro then sets the tube down, his fingers curling behind a slightly pointed ear on reflex. He rubs a small circle against the smooth patch of scales there, pausing when he realizes his actions.

A-6 is looking up at him with wide eyes, blinking thick lashes before hesitantly leaning his head into Shiro’s touch. Shiro’s fingers rub again and A-6 purrs, the sound muffled, lower than Lance’s. He suddenly remembers reading that A-6’s vocal cords had been clipped when he was young.

A queasy feeling rises in Shiro’s stomach but he tries not to let it show. He’s disgusted by what the other researchers have done, but A-6 had to live through the experience. “Do you have a name?”

A-6 glances down and to the side, giving a little shrug. When he looks back at Shiro he finds the man patiently waiting, fingers working small circles. Opening his mouth the avian makes a strange sound that Shiro has never heard before. “Laaauuuu.” The avian wrinkles his nose, shoulders slumping a bit. He shakes his head.

“Lau?”

The avian looks up at Shiro with big eyes, pupils still slightly enlarged. A-6 gives a hesitant nod.

“Hello, Lau.” Shiro gets a little smile from the visiting avian and they both are a little more at ease. “Do you mind if I check your wings? I need to see if there’s any damage.”

Lau slumps a little but nods, straightening his posture. He’s so different from Lance and Shiro finds it quite fascinating. Where Lance is wild and brash, Lau is hesitant and eager to please. Shiro doesn’t want to think too much into it, since Lau has no doubt seen and been subject to terrible things.

“Open.” Shiro spreads his arms out wide and Lau perks up at the request. His wings lift and press together at the top joints, like a show animal posing at his best. The result displays his jewel-toned feathers like a large fan, the eyespots a deep gold that gives way to cobalt and a ring of luminous blue.

The vibrant iridescent plumage glitters in the dim lighting but Lau doesn't seem to mind. He straightens his back and fluffs up, eyes on Shiro.

“Good job,” Shiro praises, sliding his hands across the feathers lightly in search of anything broken or bent. He hums upon seeing the smaller dark scales in blues and greens that create a ring around the back of the avian’s neck.

He reaches out to touch one but stops. Lau watches him, tilting his head to the side in silent question, hair falling forward like a curtain.

“Sorry.” Pulling his hand back Shiro offers a small smile. “I'm used to touching Lance so freely, but I shouldn't…” he trails off, shaking his head. “Anyway, you can lower them.” Shiro motions his arms down. He grabs the clipboard and starts to jot down a few notes.

Lau complies, feathers resettling against his back. Looking down at his thighs for a few moments the avian then looks at Shiro shyly, trilling softly for his attention.

Glancing up Shiro watches the avian shift on the table. “What is it?”

Lifting a delicate hand Lau touches his throat gently with the tip of his finger, then slides it down. He repeats the sign and Shiro’s eyes widen. “Oh, thirsty! You need a drink?”

Lau places his hand flat over the center of his chest, then moves it in a clockwise motion. _Please._

“Of course, hold on.” Abandoning his notes Shiro goes to fetch a glass of water. He hands the plastic cup over and Lau thanks him, sniffing the water before taking a few sips. Shiro leans his hip against the counter as he watches. “You know sign language?”

The door opens and Lau perks up, head swinging around to watch. “He’s picked up a few things here and there.” Adam holds a clipboard, a pen tucked behind his ear. “A-6’s breed is known for being observant and smart. Some have even learned to speak.”

Shiro straightens and takes the cup from Lau when he holds it awkwardly, at a loss for what to do with it. “A-6?”

Adam shifts his sharp eyes to Shiro, studying him for a few moments. “Yes. That’s his assigned number, as you already know.”

Shrugging offhandedly Shiro looks at the avian, Lau’s head dipped shyly and his gaze flicking to Adam. “He told me his name was Lau.”

“Did he?” Adam frowns and Lau ducks his head further, wings flexing like he wants to use them to hide. The avian takes a sudden interest in his knees and the slight scabbing there.

“I like it.” Moving a little closer to Lau Shiro gives him a smile. “You’re very smart. And watchful.”

A flush darkens Lau’s cheeks and he makes a soft sound without looking at Shiro. Adam steps closer and Lau straightens up to watch his handler.

“I’ll take it from here, Takashi. There are a few tests I need to collect and send back to the Garrison.” Lau’s shoulders droop noticeably.

Not wanting to overstep Shiro nods in understanding. “I just drew a blood sample and there should be enough for the both of us to use,” he says and Adam nods. “Let me know if you need anything.”

Taking the pen from behind his ear Adam gives another curt nod. “Thank you.”

Shiro leaves the habitat and just before he closes the door behind himself he catches sight of Adam leaning in close to examine the marks on Lau’s shoulder, gloved fingers brushing them gently. Lau remains perfectly still and someone calls Shiro’s name, pulling him away from the scene.

As he walks away Shiro wonders about the strange relationship his old classmate has with the timid avian. He makes a mental note to try and get the story from Adam the next time he has a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving such nice comments, I love them and they keep me going!!  
> I hope everyone can understand that Lau is a good and soft boy and he deserves lots of love! 💙 He's very special to Ko and I and we love him a lot! 😌  
> The next chapter will continue almost directly where this one leaves off!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
